The prior art contains several examples of apparatuses and methods for producing decorative bows.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,021,038 to Dean (1962) uses a plastic form to produce bows. The only element of this prior art device common to the present invention is an opening in the center of the form. The form is shaped differently than that of the present invention and the finished bow of the prior art device does not look similar to that of the present invention. Also, the bow of the prior art device has a lump in the bottom caused by stapling, and as a result it will not lie flat.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,229,870 to Capstick (1966) uses a plastic bow-making form which also has a different shape and different method of bow formation than the present invention. This prior art device has long legs with bevels or sharp points on the end of each leg that requires that the ribbon be hung or hooked midway and balanced on the end of a leg. The prior art device is difficult to use with plastic ribbon, which can only be hung around the end of each leg once, and even then with difficulty.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,908 to Ford (1987) discloses a form with a circular opening in its middle which facilitates the formation of the bow by allowing stapling through the bow ribbon before removing the ribbon from the form. The legs of the form are sufficiently flexible that when the bow is made, the points may be flexed inward to release the loops of the bow.
The prior art concerning apparatuses and methods for producing decorative bows of professional quality has generally been disappointing to consumers of such decorative bows.
First, the directions for the prior art devices tend to be complex and difficult to understand, resulting in mismade and inferior-looking bows.
Second, some prior art devices are prohibitively expensive for the average consumer of decorative bows. For the average consumer who only needs decorative bows once or twice a year on special occasions, the purchase of an expensive bow-making device is economically unjustifiable.
Third, the prior art apparatuses and methods can only produce a limited number of styles of decorative bows. Each apparatus or method can only use a limited number of materials to produce a limited range of sizes of bows. Some prior art is even limited to making only certain colors of bows.
Fourth, none of the prior art noted above utilize a bow-making form which becomes a permanent part of the completed bow, wherein the completed bow may be left intact for permanent use or disassembled so that the form may be reused to make another bow.
Finally, none of the prior art is directed towards apparatuses or methods for making what are commonly termed "pew bows", i.e. large bows appropriate for use as pew decorations.
In view of the difficulties in making inexpensive decorative bows with aesthetically pleasant appearances, :most consumers simply opt to buy their bows from professional florists or the like, regardless of the higher expense.